bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Averonis
Averonis is an Arch Seraphim of Astra Caleum. Personality Averonis is quite possibly the essence of pride. To him he is the King and you are the lowly peasant that should only exist to serve him. He believes himself to be better then all and rightfully so, as he has proven through the collection of over on million souls in less then an hour. While talking he will make it seem as if his cause is a righteous one or that serving him is the only reason to exist. Eve while fighting, he will try to persuade you that he is the only truth in this world, but this is simply another form of his pride. To him, once he has proclaimed something he will never go back on his word. He has far too much pride to be seen as a coward or a liar, and would sooner die then have someone say so. He would risk any and everything merely to uphold his pride, like the stubborn bastard he is. He's also been known to sometimes playing games with those he deems beneath him, which is usually everybody. During the heat of battle he may, actually begin closing his eyes or turning the fight into a game so that it will interest him more. He doesn't consider it arrogance, but he would consider it pride. He knows he's the best, so in his mind, there's no shame in flaunting it. Unlike some of the other Seraphim, he always seems to have an air of calm about him. Even when speaking about killing everyone or enslaving your souls, he shows no more emotion then a stoner watching someone die. His smile may look genuine, but it isn't genuine. His only goal is to achieve his goal of destroying this world. And if he can convince you to fall for his charm and become one of his followers, then so be it. Likes *Those who grovel at his feet *Jewels *Anything fit for a King *Most of the things you'd find in an Egyptian Pyramid Dislikes *Those who think of themselves to be higher then himself *People who refuse to acknowledge his power *Anything not fit for a king Powers and Abilities Volo: The Seraphim technique akin to Shunpo or Sonido. Unlike most Volo techniques, Averonis' does not make a sound or causes him to vibrate for a second where he appears. To some people it will in fact look like he's just teleporting around the battle field and Averonis loves that fact. Apples of Reishi: Averonis has the ability to kill and steal the souls of those with no spirtual awareness and convert them into reishi. By compressing all of this energy he can create several orbs of pure reishi that will encircle him and follow his every mental command. These orbs seem to take the appearance of silver apples for some odd reason. These orbs cannot be used to block attacks but merely to be used as ginto or projectiles to attack his enemies. They can also be shot up into the sky and fire a rain of arrows much like a regular Quincy. Ginto: Averonis has the ability to use gintos, small silver tubes that are commonly used by Quincies. While he does not carry any gintos on him, all of his orbs of reishi can function as gintos. Reishi Manipulation: Like all Quincies, he possess the ability to syphon reishi in the area to use for his attacks. He may also syphone off the reishi and souls of those who aren't spiritually aware. The reishi must first pass into his body before it can be used. Averonis has the ability to manipulate and control all reishi of this world and as such he can infact inspect any ability once, and figure out all of it's components. If used, any reiatsu based ability, once witnessed or used on Averonis, cannot be used on him again. He can send one of his orbs towards an oppoenent, filling them with an immense amount of reishi, replenishing their reserves to the point of feeling bloated and full. Opponent's under these effects will be far too heavy to move even a muscle. For every two points of Seijuu Averonis has above his opponent's Reiatsu they will be unable to move for that amount of time. Additionally they could also attempt to burn off the extra reiatsu to reduce the effects but, it would need to be in a way that requires no movement. (Cooldown: 8 turns) First Release In order to achieve his first release, Averonis will first wrap his large black wings around his body. There will then be several rather forceful pulses of reiatsu pushing anyone who might try and attack him, away from him. His wings will then begin to crystalize, forming a caustic crystal barrier around his body. After a few moments the barrier will begin to crack and break open, forming his new pair of wings. Whil in this form, his hair will have grown to be down his back, and his wings will have several hints of color within his black wings, much like a raven. His clothing will also be replaced by a much more form fitting leather suit, with several pieces of metal adorning it, that appear to be molded into the shape of feathers. Unlike his second release, this form has a much more angelic appearance. Second Release As Averonis enters is second release, all ambient reishi in the environment begins to turn black and fade into nothingness. These now fallen reishi particles begin taking the form of all the people Averonis has ever killed as they slowly crawl towards his body, covering him in the soot covered reishi. Eventually he becomes encased in a giant cocoon as his body begins to morph and change. Several large tentacles that appear to be made of a dark green reishi burst from the from it as several larges cracks begin forming in the cocoon itself. The cocoon then breaks apart revealing Averonis' main body, as his upper torso sits snuggly at the top. The now broken cocoon forms six etherial wings that float around his body. The armor that covered his previous form is now void of all metal, and has turned a pure white color, as opposed to the black it appeared as before. This could be seen as Averonis trying to retain what little remained of his once angelic form. Ability Averonis can channel his reiatsu into his voice causing it to affect a beings brain. Using this ability on someone will cause them to forget how to use what they fight with the most and it will be gone from their mind within five minutes. A person who tends to rely on kido will forget all spells and incantations. A person who fights with physical force will fforget how to throw a punch. A person who fights with their zanpaktou will be unable to communicate with it. Someone who relys mostly on speed and counter attacks will lose he ability to dodge or time their attacks correctly. (Can only be used on a person once.) Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes “I am the White Angel of heaven, the grace of earth, the perfection that all beings strive for. I am Averonis, the Silver Soul Angel. And you, mere shinigami dare to stand in front of me, bow now and I will not drown you in the light unto which will cleanse you of all impurities, and faults.” "Do not fret my child. You will not die. You will simply be converted into reishi and be forever controlled by my power. Is that not better then death? Is it not better then life?" "Those who wish to oppose us, have merely not witnessed enough of our power." Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum